Посещение перевод: Visitation by Noa
by Just War
Summary: Перевод фанфика Visitation, автор Noa aka ironical jester


_**Оригинальное название**_: Visitation

Автор: Noa

Ссылка на оригинал: http://community.livejournal.com/team_chaar/22856.html#cutid1

Разрешение на перевод получено.

**Переводчик: ****Just****_****War**

**Бета-тестер: ****Skeinweaver**** (бета-тестирование еще не закончено)**

**Series**: G-1

**Rating**: MA

**Pairing**: Оптимус Прайм х Старскрим

**Примечание автора**: **Warnings**: **STICKY**. YOU ARE HEREBY WARNED. I wrote this for all four of your requests because uhm, it's long. And sticky. Take that as you will. This was... fucking awesome to write. I _love_ writing sticky.

Примечание переводчика: В процессе перевода никто не пострадал. Закапана слюной одна клавиатура.

**Посещение.**

В течение последних солнечных циклов база автоботов оставалась практически без защиты. Ред Алерт, как офицер безопасности, был отлично обучен, но из-за своей молодости и неопытности пал жертвой непредвиденных обстоятельств. Проще говоря, в то время как он каждую минуту своего времени посвящал усовершенствованию системы безопасности, ему и в голову не приходило подумать, что произойдет, если она вдруг вся будет разом уничтожена. Казалось просто невозможным, что все в один прекрасный день пойдет прахом, поскольку Ред Алерт регулярно делал резервные копии, предусмотрел управление вне основной сети и запасные источники энергии для того, чтобы поддерживать функционирование систем при внезапном отключении.

В этой головокружительной сложности и таилась опасность. Ред Алерт не сумел предвидеть такой банальной вещи, как электрическая перегрузка. Неисправность, простой, но монументальный сбой и содержимое памяти на нескольких компьютерах просто смело. Автоботы работали без отдыха, восстанавливая данные, Ред Алерт трудился с особенным усердием (паника похоже заставляла его работать с невообразимой скоростью и, хоть она раздражала Оптимуса, он был этому рад). Автоботские техники успешно отремонтировали, что могли и десептиконы, казалось, пока не проведали, насколько уязвимы были в настоящий момент их противники.

Чтобы отвлечь их внимание от автоботской базы, Проул в последние несколько дней организовывал нападения на десептиконов на Кибертроне. Внимание Мегатрона успешно переместилось туда, но беспокойство не отпускало Оптимуса – это было опасно. Территория в течение нескольких звездных циклов находилась под контролем Шоквейва. Проул, рациональный и целеустремленный, был одним из немногих, кто мог перехитрить Шоквейва и пока среди автоботов не было потерь, но это только пока.

Оптимус был вынужден оставаться на базе. Обычно он сражался на передовой вместе со своими бойцами, но теперь, пока системы безопасности не будут восстановлены, он его присутствие было необходимо здесь. Он мог только надеяться, что его помощь не понадобится и десептиконы не узнают об их временной уязвимости.

Правда, Оптимус был не очень в этом уверен. С каждым солнечным циклом время, отводимое им на подзарядку, становилось все короче и короче. Автоботы были настороже, шарахаясь от теней, разговаривая на пониженных тонах и прислушиваясь к любому звуку. Пока что не было никакой угрозы, никаких десептиконов, никаких признаков готовящейся атаки. Но это не успокаивало, наоборот, они начинали видеть призраков в тенях и слышать несуществующие звуки.

Оптимус не знал, сколько он еще сможет выдержать.

Третий солнечный цикл тянулся так же агонизирующе медленно, как и другие. От Проула и остальных не было никаких известий. Ред Алерт готовился скоро включить основные блоки, но «скоро» - это понятие субъективное и растяжимое и точную дату завершения работ сказать не мог никто. Слово «скоро» крутилось в процессоре Оптимуса во время подзарядок, неопределенность только еще сильнее мучила его. Тем не менее, как командиру, ему нельзя было показывать беспокойство. Его бойцы всегда чутко реагировали на изменения его настроения и если он будет чувствовать неуверенность, они начнут беспокоиться тоже. Так что он направился в свои апартаменты, дав всем понять, что собирается лечь на подзарядку. Возможно кто-то последует его примеру и немного отдохнет. Напряжение последних дней измотало всех.

Оптимус долго не мог начать зарядку. Он тупо смотрел в потолок, беспокойно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Сложно заряжаться, когда ты чувствуешь себя так, как будто вот-вот начнется бой. Но если бой и в самом деле начнется, ему лучше вступить в него восстановив силы. Комлинк был включен и Оптимус знал, что если что-то случится, его немедленно известят. Это должно было бы придавать ему уверенности, но на самом деле мало чем помогало. Слишком мало автоботов и слишком много брешей в их защите. И в глубине искры он знал, что десептиконы, если бы пожелали, легко могли бы проникнуть на базу незамеченными.

Когда он проснулся, согласно его внутреннему хронометру прошло всего три цикла. Оптика включилась и поначалу могла интерпретировать только базовые визуальные данные, системы медленно возвращались в рабочий режим. Из-за недостатка энергона на базе процесс включения был тяжелым и он становился особенно трудным, когда зарядка прерывалась вот так преждевременно. Оптимус попытался сесть, но это оказалось невозможным, поскольку его руки дернулись и упали обратно на платформу – прикованные.

Искра Оптимуса скакнула в груди, пластины брони подтянулись.

- Кто…

- Наконец-то включился, - сказал Старскрим. Оптимус безошибочно узнал его голос. - Ты спишь удивительно крепко, с Мегатроном бы так не вышло.

- Конечно, нет, – немедленно отреагировал Оптимус – Мегатрон знает, на что ты способен.

Самому Оптимусу никогда не приходилось опасаться предательства, определенно не среди его команды.

- Как ты здесь оказался и почему? - спросил Оптимус, тщательно маскируя беспокойство.

Старскрим хмыкнул в ответ.

- Я оказался здесь, потому что ваши защитные системы в плачевном состоянии, - сказал он - Так что, если кого и следует винить в этом, то только тебя, о мой славный лидер. Иначе почему бы я оказался здесь?

Слова Старскрима не привели Оптимуса в восторг – сикер умел избегать ответов на вопросы, как бы недвусмысленно они не были поставлены. Странная черта характера – он держал всех, и друзей и врагов, на расстоянии. Из-за этого даже в лучшие времена сложно было сказать, каковы его побуждения.

Еще более странным было то, что Оптимус так хорошо знал Старскрима, хотя, за это долгое время десептиконы и автоботы узнали друг друга настолько близко, что стали похожи практически на ссорящуюся семью.

- Ты здесь один? - попытался выяснить Оптимус - Остальные десептиконы…

- Их здесь нет, - оборвал его Старскрим, его едва различимая в темноте фигура приблизилась к Оптимусу - Потому, что я не хотел, чтобы они тут были. Это только моя победа – доказательство того, что я лучше, чем Мегатрон, лучше, чем любой из них! Доказательство того, что Оптимус Прайм оказался в моих руках без помощи этих неумех, без их …

Пальцы Оптимуса ощупывали цепи, удерживающие его руки, он напрягся и дернул, пробуя порвать их.

- О, можешь и не пытаться, автобот - усмехнулся Старскрим - Могу заверить тебя, они очень прочные. Я не хочу, чтобы мне что-то помешало.

Хотя Старскрим часто ошибался, Оптимус был вынужден признать, что на этот раз он был прав. Цепи были затянуты туго и сделаны из очень крепкого материала – похоже сикер позаимствовал их у конструктиконов

- Я мечтал об этом дне, - сказал Старскрим, наклоняясь к нему - Так долго…

- В твоих мечтах был Мегатрон, - сказал Оптимус - А не я.

Старскрим раздраженно крикнул:

- Какая разница! Я сделаю то, что хотел сделать Мегатрон, я опережу его и отниму у него такую возможность!

Несмотря на свое положение, Оптимус почувствовал жалость к сикеру.

- Ему это не понравится, - сказал он – Этим ты ему ничего не докажешь, Старскрим. Уничтожив меня, ты не завоюешь ни его доверие, ни его уважение.

Он не просил пощады этими словами – странно, но Оптимус не чувствовал страха. Просто не верилось, что это конец. Он попробовал разорвать цепи снова – они не поддались ни на миллиметр и все его чувства должны были бы просто кричать об опасности. Но Матрица в его груди была спокойна.

Инстинкт оказался прав.

- Уничтожить тебя? - скептически переспросил Старскрим - Ты думаешь что я ... Если бы я хотел убить тебя – когда я на самом деле убью тебя – я сделаю это перед лицом остальных! Там, где все будут видеть это! Не здесь!

Старскрим громко фыркнул.

- За кого ты меня принимаешь, Оптимус?!

Внезапно и без предупреждения, сикер вскочил на платформу и оседлал бедра Оптимуса. Обеими руками Старскрим взялся за края его маски.

- Я принесу ее Мегатрону как доказательство, - зашипел он - конечно, он выгонит меня, попытается убить или изобьет в металлолом – но все это ничего не стоит по сравнению с тем выражением, которое я увижу на его лице.

Старскрим сильно дернул маску и она отщелкнулась. Оптимусу ничего не оставалось делать, как только смотреть на сикера снизу вверх. Ощущение непривычного холодка на лицевой пластине заставило его поежиться. Он не снимал маску очень давно. Так давно, что даже не мог вспомнить, когда снимал ее последний раз. Старскрим внимательно разглядывал его.

- Ты моложе, чем я думал, - сказал он. Похоже, это стало для него неожиданностью. Он провел кончиками пальцев по лицу Оптимуса, его губам.

Автобот вздрогнул и попытался отодвинуться. Эта область у некоторых меха была очень чувствительна. Именно по этой причине Оптимус носил маску и в бою мало что вызывало дезориентацию вернее, чем хороший удар в лицо.

Легкие ласковые касания были непривычными.

- Это не то, что хотел бы сделать Мегатрон, - сказал Оптимус, но его голос слегка дрогнул.

Оптимус верил в это, верил целиком и полностью. Не то, чтобы он думал, что Мегатрон никогда не хотел такого рода близости с ним … их бои иногда становились такими странно интимными, что трудно было не догадаться о его желаниях. Но, тем не менее, Оптимус знал, что Мегатрон уважает его как соперника и десептикону не доставила бы удовольствия победа над ним, если бы это не было с его собственного согласия. Привязать Оптимуса и взять его силой – Мегатрон никогда бы так не поступил.

Оптика Старскрима сузилась.

- Нет? - снисходительно проворковал он, прижимаясь к нему грудью.

- Нет, - сказал Оптимус, уже более твердым голосом - Это не…

Бедра Старскрима плавно вдвинулись между бедрами автобота и слова застряли у него в вокалайзере. Это было … совсем небольшое перемещение, легкое давление, но Оптимус не занимался интерфейсом так давно, что оно вызвало в нем намного большую реакцию - и хотел он этого или нет, мысль о том, что ему предстоит, заставила его системы ускорить работу. Его чувства и эмоции обострились, он слишком остро ощущал, как Старскрим прижимается к нему своим гибким телом, теплым и гладким.

Бедра сикера начали потихоньку тереться об него и Оптимус ощутимо задрожал.

- Давно у тебя этого не было, не правда ли? - промурлыкал Старскрим, его язык прошелся по антенне автобота. - Я слышу как участилась пульсация твоей искры

Оптимус обронил невнятный звук, и не смог придумать ничего, что сказать в ответ. Он не был опытным в интерфейсе. Ариель когда-то была его близкой подругой, но это все, казалось, происходило совсем в другой жизни. Орион Пакс никоим образом не был Оптимусом, и его воспоминания для него были как воспоминания вымышленного персонажа. Он нынешний и Орион были две совершенно разные личности.

То, что происходило сейчас, было новым – оно было чувственным, плотским. Никакой привязанности, просто физическая потребность. Хотя потребности Старскрима были больше психологическими, чем физическими, происходящее все равно было жестче и откровеннее, чем все, что было у Оптимуса раньше.

- Ты довольно покладистый, - выдохнул Старскрим, его рука скользнула между их телами вниз, обнаружила паховую пластину Оптимуса и принялась блуждать по ней, изучая поверхность металла. Касания пальцев Старскрима посылали слабые, едва заметные вибрации в пах Оптимуса и он издал еще один звук.

Действия Старскрима, без сомнения, вызвали заметную реакцию - Оптимус не мог не почувствовать возбуждения. Во время войны физические удовольствия ушли в сторону. Оптимус знал, что его солдаты не отказывались от них полностью, но у него самого не было на это времени. Фактически, он не мог позволить себе никаких слабостей. Слишком многое от него зависело.

Губы Старскрима заскользили вниз по шее Оптимуса, нежно прихватывая кабели, язык проникал еще глубже, доставая скрытую проводку. Оптимус изо всех сил старался не шевелиться и не проронить ни звука. Его руки беспокойно сжимались и разжимались вокруг удерживающих его цепей.

Старскрим добрался до его вокалайзера и нетерпеливо куснул там, рукой сильно сжав паховую пластину между ног автобота. Оптимус охнул.

- Смирись, - вкрадчиво прошептал Старскрим. - Сопротивляйся сколько хочешь, все равно ты не сможешь устоять, а я не уйду, пока не получу желаемое.

Стойкость – это слово Оптимусу сейчас было чуждо. Его бедра раздвинулись под руками Старскрима и сикер стал изящно спускаться вниз, пока не оказался между его ног. Его рот прижался ко внутреннему шву над коленом, полизывая и покусывая. Губы дразнящее медленно начали подниматься вверх по бедру. Оптимус ощутил напряжение под своей паховой пластиной, тепло под ней нарастало с каждым легким укусом. Его внутренняя температура стала угрожающе повышаться, пульсация искры участилась.

- Старскрим, - сказал Оптимус. Больше он ничего не мог сказать. Он мог только смотреть, не веря своим глазам, как Старскрим добрался до его паховой пластины и устроился поудобнее, целуя теплую панель с необычной нежностью.

- О, – сказал Старскрим, без стеснения тыкаясь лицом между бедрами Оптимуса, и покрепче перехватывая их - у тебя тут становится горячо. Думаю, Оптимус, сейчас ты должен сказать «Пожалуйста». Я могу быть очень щедрым, если захочу.

Сикер целовал и дразнил языком паховую пластину Оптимуса, пока жар под ней не стал почти болезненным. Старскрим умел дразнить. Он хотел, чтобы его умоляли, хотел почувствовать прилив гордости от ощущения превосходства над другим. Старскрим на самом деле уже практически победил, Оптимус знал это, только был не уверен, что и сикер это понимает.

- Пожалуйста, - сдавленно проговорил Оптимус - Старскрим.

Даже в темноте автобот увидел, как лицо сикера просияло при виде его повиновения.

- Еще раз, - сказал Старскрим - И погромче. Дай мне понять, что ты этого хочешь.

Оптимус беспокойно поерзал, но он уже не мог сопротивляться, даже его обычная гордость оставила его.

- Пожалуйста, - снова сказал Оптимус, невольно подаваясь бедрами навстречу Старскриму. Каждая просьба отдавалась в нем всплеском энергии, электричество гудело в его цепях, сопротивляться было немыслимо. Долгое воздержание сделало его слишком уязвимым.

- Старскрим.

Сикер не обманул его надежд. Он добрался губами до толстого пучка проводов в просвете между броней внутренней стороны бедра и паховой пластиной Оптимуса, сильно пососал их и слегка прикусил. Потом потянул их ртом, нежно, но ощутимо, плотно обвивая языком чувствительные кабели. Кулеры Оптимуса тяжело загудели, бедра раздвинулись шире.

- Мммм, - промурлыкал Старскрим, вибрация звука проникала к паховой пластине - Ты уже начинаешь--

- Старскрим.

Старскрим не стал продолжать, но было совершенно ясно, что он имел в виду. Его язык прошелся по потекам смазки, просачивающейся из-под паховой пластины лидера автоботов. Оптимус стыдливо уворачивался, но не сделал никаких попыток оттолкнуть Старскрима, хотя вполне мог это сделать. Его ноги не были скованы, он мог бы просто поставить их на крылья сикера и с силой пихнуть его. Несомненно, именно это ему следовало бы сейчас сделать.

Крепеж паховой пластины щелкнул, открываясь под языком Старскрима. Оптимус вздрогнул от неожиданности, но потом заставил себя не шевелиться, пока сикер снимал пластину.

Облегчение, которое он испытал, было громадным – обжигавший чувствительные цепи, жар спал, давление уменьшилось за секунду до того, как Старскрим сжал коннектор Оптимуса. Автобот застонал, притушив оптику, и стал часто и тяжело вентилироваться в слабой попытке уменьшить подскочившую внутреннюю температуру. Удовольствие от этого простого прикосновения, как волна, нахлынуло на Оптимуса, ошеломляющий сенсорный поток заструился через процессор. Его двигатель ответно взревел.

- Хороший маленький автобот, - проворковал Старскрим, медленно скользя рукой вдоль его коннектора

Каждое прикосновение пальцев сикера заставляло Оптимуса вздрагивать и громко охать. Оптимус удивлялся своим собственным стонам. Был ли он таким же громким с Ариэль?

Когда губы Старскрима прижались к его конектору, Оптимусу пришлось признать, что ответ на это вопрос был однозначно «нет» Он вскрикнул, сжимая руками цепи и запрокинув голову. Ощущения захватили его полностью. Легкая пленка смазки на языка Старскрима, тепло и податливость его рта были ошеломляющими. Оптимус беспомощно извивался под сикером, скользкое ощущение смазки между его бедрами усиливалось, желание захватывало его все сильнее.

Его двигатель рычал, Оптимус провел ногой по боку Старскрима, пытаясь побудить его продолжать дальше и больше. Но сикер, верный своей природе, упрямо отказывался углублять ласку, он продолжал дразнить Оптимуса, удерживая его на грани перезагрузки. Язык Старскрима прикасался к кончику его коннектора, рот забирал его, чтобы слегка пососать и снова отпустить, губы скользили вдоль нижней части. Этого было слишком мало.

- Хочешь еще? - спросил Старскрим с любопытством – хотя Оптимус явно слышал напряжение в его голосе - Стоит только попросить, Оптимус …

Оптимус содрогнулся и молча кивнул. Старскрим не отвечал и Оптимус проговорил.

- Да, - и слабо добавил - Еще.

И, зная что Старскрим в ответ только потребует сказать погромче, он повторил.

- Еще.

- Быстро учишься. - отметил Старскрим, лаская кончиками пальцев коннектор Оптимуса.

Свободная рука сикера скользнула по его колену, отодвигая его ногу дальше и побуждая автобота раскрыть бедра, так, чтобы его порт оказался полностью доступен. Лицо Оптимуса исказилось, его стыдливость временно одержала верх над желанием, когда он понял, как сейчас выглядит - жалкий, готовый на все. Если Старскрим и был разочарован его реакцией, то ничем это не выдал.

Внезапно что-то надавило на порт автобота и на несколько мгновений он был уверен, что это коннектор Старскрима, что сикер собирается взять его. Но, потом, он понял, что сикер не в той позе, чтобы сделать это и металл слишком холоден и тверд для коннектора. Оптимус приподнял голову, его искра отчаянно пульсировала внутри Матрицы, пока он пытался понять, что было источником внезапного прилива удовольствия.

Нуль-лучевая пушка. Оптимус сжался в панике, зная что с ним станет, если Старскрим выстрелит. Всплеск электричества только обострил его ощущения, давая понять, насколько безвольным он был сейчас – все равно, угроза это или нет, он этого хотел. Он страстно желал того удовольствия, что предлагал ему Старскрим.

Сикер пробормотал пару слов поощрения, время от времени проводя губами по проводке в просветах между пластинами брони автобота. Оптимус судорожно вздрогнул и изогнулся, нерешительно надавливая на ствол и отстраняясь. Старскрим без труда последовал за его движениями, быстро найдя подходящий ритм и бесстыдно трахая Оптимуса кончиком своей пушки.

- Старскрим. – прохрипел Оптимус в отчаянии, теряя контроль и извиваясь под ним. Давление на внутренние схемы, холод ствола пушки были потрясающе интенсивными.

Неожиданно, сикер прошелся языком по его коннектору, посылая волну удовольствия в искру автобота и, мгновение спустя, его теплый рот обхватил Оптимуса, без труда доводя автобота до перезагрузки.

Оптимус закричал, не пытаясь сдерживаться, проталкивая коннектор глубоко в рот сикера и стал кончать. Старскрим страстно сосал, проглатывая жидкость и дразня языком маленькое устье на кончике коннектора, откуда она выплескивалась, пока она не излилась вся, до последней капли. Сикер довольно мурлыкнул.

По правде говоря, Оптимус был бы рад прямо сейчас уйти в перезарядку – но сикер еще не был удовлетворен. Старскрим осторожно извлек ствол пушки из его порта, и оставляя у Оптимуса какое-то странное чувство недовольства, неполноты. Но времени на то, чтобы разобраться со своими ощущениями у него не было – сикер немедленно забрался на него, играя пальцами с грудными пластинами автобота.

- Теперь моя очередь – промурлыкал Старскрим.

Ладонь сикера скользнула между ними, и, слегка погладив по пути коннектор Оптимуса, легла на его собственную паховую пластину. Медленно, мучительно неторопливо, Старскрим начал снимать ее. Оптимус смотрел на него и его искра замерла в ожидании. Такого с ним раньше никогда не было: хотеть чего-то глубоко эгоистичного по природе, желать этого от десептикона, такого, как Старскрим.

Лучше не думать о том, почему он оказался настолько слаб.

- Оптимус – промурлыкал Старскрим в его рот, слегка лизнув губы. – Могу тебя заверить, ты - первый, кому дозволено прикоснуться ко мне за очень долгое время.

Хотя Старскрим снискал себе славу патологического лгуна, Оптимус, почему-то, сразу поверил ему. Автоботы так часто намекали на то, что между Старскримом и Мегатроном есть нечто большее, чем просто слепая ненависть и насилие – но между ними не было ничего. По крайней мере ничего, что могло бы перерасти в нечто большее. Соперничество же Оптимуса и Мегатрона было несколько другим.

- Мегатрон … - сказал Оптимус неопределенным тоном. В контексте того, о чем он собирался спросить, имя его противника звучало совсем по-другому. Возбуждающе.

- Если ты не интерфейсишься с ним, откуда ты знаешь, что он хочет …

- Тебя? - сказал Старскрим с любопытством, тихонько ткнувшись лицом в лицо Оптимуса - Он не умеет это скрывать. Я знаю, когда Мегатрон чего-то хочет, автобот.

Старскрим отложил свою паховую пластину в сторону. Оптимусу захотелось активировать ночной зрительный режим, чтобы его разглядеть, но … просто ощущать сикера было даже приятнее. Только слабое свечение их оптики освещало их сейчас.

Старкрим приподнялся, упираясь руками в грудь Оптимуса. Скользкий и исходящий каплями смазки порт сикера потерся о коннектор автобота. Оптимус охнул.

- О, - промурлыкал Старскрим, медленно покачивая бедрами. - Ты не представляешь, сколько интереса проявит Мегатрон. Он будет выспрашивать у меня все, до мельчайших деталей. И, можешь мне поверить, он перезагрузится, просто представляя себе это.

Эта мысль оказалась захватывающей, более захватывающей, чем хотелось бы Оптимусу.

Старскрим обхватил ладонью его коннектор, направляя так, чтобы кончик расположился прямо у порта. Смазка тонкими струйками стекала на коннектор автобота, теплая, дразнящая. Все, чего желал сейчас Оптимус - это войти в Старскрима, взять его, почувствовать его горячую тесноту, но он сдерживался, пытаясь сохранить самообладание.

- Хороший автобот - промурлыкал Старскрим, проводя пальцем по автоботскому знаку на плече Оптимуса.

Сикер начал постепенно насаживаться на его коннектор – медленно, очень медленно. Если бы Оптимусу нужны были доказательства его долгого воздержания, то он их получил – Старскрим был невообразимо узким, его порт властно обхватывал автобота. Теперь медлительность сикера была вызвана не желанием подразнить, а необходимостью избежать повреждений от неосторожного движения.

Оптимус задрожал, по его цепям с потрескиванием пробегали искры. Он с большим трудом заставлял себя не шевелиться, но его бедра, все же, время от времени двигались – совсем чуть-чуть – исторгая из сикера вскрики удовольствия. Если Старскриму и было больно, то он ничем не выдавал этого. Каждый звук, от тихого постанывания до громкого гудения двигателей, говорил скорее об удовольствии, чем о боли.

- Оптимус - выдохнул Старскрим, насаживаясь на автобота как можно глубже. - Трахни меня.

В дальнейших подсказках Оптимус не нуждался. Он толкнул бедра вверх, начиная двигаться внутри этого чудесного, обхватывающего тепла. Он хотел бы сейчас сжать бедра Старскрима, ласкать его коннектор и целовать его – но единственное, что он сейчас мог сделать – это двигаться, и этого было более чем достаточно. Он подбрасывал бедра вверх все быстрее и сильнее, погружаясь в Старскрима и выходя из него. Старскрим двигался вместе с ним, страстный и развратный, его смазка стекала по коннектору Оптимуса .

- Да - простонал Старскрим, перехватывая контроль и раскачивая бедрами теперь в собственном темпе - Да, Оптимус!

Жар разгорался очень быстро и напряжение перегрузки, теперь знакомое, овладевало Оптимусом. Резко и жестко входя в сикера, Оптимус быстро приближался к пику удовольствия. Его двигатель взревел и, одновременно с этим, Старскрим сжался вокруг него и ощущения жидкости, выплескивающейся на живот Оптимуса вместе со спазмом порта Старскрима было достаточно, чтобы автобот начал перезагружаться.

Оптимус издал крик и изо всей силы рванул цепи – но они выдержали. Наслаждение было другим, электричество бурлило в каждой цепи. Острое удовольствие пронзило его насквозь – от коннектора до самой Искры, оставляя за собой жаркое, блаженное покалывание. Сикер упал на грудь автобота, его кулеры работали на полную, выгоняя горячий воздух, пластины брони приоткрылись.

Импульсивно, Оптимус поймал рот Старскрима в поцелуе, обвивая языком теплый язык сикера. Он хотел еще, еще поцелуя, еще тепла, еще электричества, но знал, что этого, скорее всего, больше не будет. Он только вкусил того, что никогда не позволит себе иметь.

- Ммм, - одобрительно прошептал Старскрим, зарываясь лицом в Оптимуса после поцелуя. - Неплохо для скучного автобота.

Ценная похвала, учитывая от кого она исходила.

Оптимус расслабился. Старскрим на нем пошевелился, его порт все еще, время от времени, сокращался, вызывая в Оптимусе приятное тепло. Не страсти – его тело полностью выдохлось, но удовлетворения. Целостности.

- Ну, – сикер драматически вздохнул, – теперь я должен убраться отсюда, прежде чем автоботы меня тут найдут.

Он усмехнулся.

- Интересно, как бы ты им все объяснил. Я бы даже задержался, чтобы посмотреть на это, но, пожалуй, не стоит.

Порыв уговорить Старскрима остаться не был для Оптимуса неожиданным. Ему нравилась эта, пусть неестественная, близость между ними. Теплота. Он не готов был ее утратить, пока не готов.

Оптимус, не задумываясь, ответил:

- В следующие несколько циклов меня не побеспокоят. Они знают, что я перезаряжаюсь. И, я полагаю, ты запер дверь, когда вошел…

Оптимус гадал, как же все-таки Старскрим смог проникнуть в его отсек? Это было непросто, даже учитывая, что Оптимус всегда спал подальше от остальной команды. Но, как бы то ни было, решил он, это теперь не важно – результат был бы все равно один и тот же.

Старскрим несколько мгновений помолчал, а потом сказал.

- Ты уже снова готов? Так скоро?

Сикер сжал порт вокруг него, заставив Оптимуса вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

- Нет, - честно ответил автобот – Просто оставайся вот так.

На мгновение Старскрим напрягся, сузив оптику.

- Хфф – пробормотал он, медленно устраиваясь рядом с Оптимусом. – Вы автоботы все одинаковы.

Оптимус не сразу понял, о чем говорит Старскрим, но потом вспомнил Скайфайра, единственного из автоботов, а может и из всех кибертронцев, испытывавшего неподдельную привязанность к сикеру. Оптимус не знал, что они занимались интерфейсом – раньше не знал.

Оптимус придержал извинения, зная, что сикер их не поймет. Он расслабился, наслаждаясь той небольшой роскошью, которая все еще была ему доступна. Старскрим почти сразу соскользнул в перезарядку. Конечно, это было глупо, но медленная, ровная пульсация его искры приносила Оптимусу удовлетворение. И он был почти уверен, что такая близость приятна и сикеру.

Оптимус легонько ткнулся лицом в шлем Старскрима – он хотел бы сейчас прикоснуться к нему, погладить его крылья, но он понимал, что между ними есть граница, которая не может исчезнуть. Он не предал бы Старскрима сейчас, но сикер не делал различий между десептиконами и автоботами – при удобном случае любой из них мог бы предать и предал бы его.

Оптимус жалел сикера, сожалел о его образе жизни, который он никогда не смог бы понять. Как легко было в этот момент забыть о его принадлежности и просто желать защитить его.

- К чему такие раздумья – внезапно пробубнил Старскрим. Его рука устроилась на шее Оптимуса, поглаживая там проводку.

- Просто перезаряжайся, автобот.

Оптимус молча кивнул и устроился поудобнее наслаждаясь этими легкими поглаживаниями. Усилием воли он выгнал все мысли из головы, прислонился к Старскриму и наконец соскользнул в теплоту перезарядки.


End file.
